sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyla Winston
| last seen = | appearances = 44 episodes (see below) }} Lyla Winston (née Dvorak), was a porn star employed by Luann Delaney on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Winter Ave Zoli, Lyla makes her debut on the episode in the series' second season. Playing a recurring role through the series' second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons, she married Opie Winston, and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Background Lyla began as a porn star working for Luann Delany at Cara Cara. She made her name as one of the 'Saffron Sisters', doing scenes with Ima and other girls. After threats and a beating by Georgie Caruso's men, she is protected by Opie, at her request. She uses cocaine and drinks alcohol, but doesn't let it affect her parenting of Piper. Season 2 She and Opie began to grow close after they first met. Like Opie, Lyla is a single parent and she helps him with his children. Her son is named Piper. Opie's involvement with Lyla was not entirely welcome by some, particularly Gemma and Tara who initially were unable to look past Lyla's profession. After Opie learned the truth about Donna Winston's death, he made peace with his clubmates then went to Lyla's house and slept with her. She was last seen sheltered in the SAMCRO clubhouse with other relatives of the club members seemingly suggesting that she is now Opie's 'old lady.' She's seen in the season finale with Opie and the rest of the club at the police station waiting for word about Ethan Zobelle and AJ Weston. Season 3 Lyla is seen at a party in season 3, where she is about have a sexual encounter with a paid Asian customer; yet Opie seeing this starts a fight, and forces her to leave. Later, Lyla is seen defending Tara, when she punches her friend Ima for sleeping with Jax. Lyla also discovers she is pregnant, and Tara takes her to the clinic to have an abortion. Opie does not know about this because he is busy in Ireland. During the final episode of Season 3 Opie and Lyla announced their engagement to the rest of the club. She is seen at the end of the season finale, helping out Gemma while she's under house arrest. Season 4 Lyla and Opie were married in the 4th Season Premiere, their wedding was also used as a cover to retaliate against the Russians for going after Jax in prison. Lyla and Opie however, separate toward the end of the season when Opie finds morning after and birth control pills that Lyla had hidden in her dressing room at the studio. He sleeps with Ima, Lyla finds out and admits to having had an abortion before the guys went to prison. The couple later agree that their marriage is over, although the Sons put measures in place after this point to protect Lyla during the supposed cartel attacks. Jax also asks whether Lyla will pick Opie up from the hospital after Jax shot him, and Lyla says she will, although whether she does or not is never shown on screen. Season 5 Opie visits Lyla and asks her to take care of Kenny and Ellie for a few weeks in his absence, but Opie is killed in prison after being beaten to death by inmates with an iron pipe when he sacrifices himself for the good of the club. Lyla appears at his wake, and confides to Jax that she's distraught and doesn't know how she will be able to take care of 3 kids as a single mother. Jax tells her that SAMCRO is her family and that if she needs anything, they will help her. Lyla later works as a escort at Diosa; when Frankie Diamonds appears there to demand cash, he holds her at gunpoint, prompting Nero to pay Frankie. Frankie leaves, taking Chibs hostage, and maliciously shoots Lyla in the thigh on the way out the door. Season 6 Lyla is set up by Ima to work with the Ghazeni brothers who are into fetish porn, in order to provide for her and Opie's children. However, she ends up being beaten and burned since it is torture porn. When Juice comes to Diosa under orders by Bobby to unwind, Lyla helps find Juice an escort, but finds him passed out on the floor after overdosing on Oxycontin. Season 7 Lyla is working as a producer for Red Woody Productions. ("Black Widower") Lyla directs the first movie from Red Woody, a film called "Skankenstein" (a porn parody of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein). ("Playing with Monsters") Murders committed Big Red - Shot to death after being taken hostage by Dillon Munson's crew (Issue 21) Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-AWZ S4-5.jpg|AWZ S4-5 - Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston Card-AWAZ S6-7.jpg|AWAZ S6-7 - Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston Appearances Category:Characters Category:SAMCRO Associates Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive